Cut YOU Out
by AlexzAndi
Summary: Years ago, Hermione left Ron at the alter. Now she's back. Only one problem its the day before Ron's wedding. The fact that he seemingly hates her, is just a kink in the plan. Can Hermione get Ron to go back to her... or even just forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione groaned, as she apparated onto the Weasley's property. She smiled at the smells of the Burrow, and the abundance of animals crowded around a big Willow Tree. She went unnoticed due to the changes in her appearance. Hermione's hair was now chestnut waves. She was now slender, yet desirable. Hermione ran into the house, and past the guests unnoticed. When she finally got to his door, she paused. What was she doing? Could she handle this after so many years?

"You're a big girl now, Hermione. You should be able to handle it." she said to herself. She gathered all of the strength that she could muster and knocked on his door. The door opened shortly after. It was answered by Harry. Hermione waved at him, as he stared at her. He opened the door wider, and without another word, left the room. Hermione looked at the redhead that she'd ran away from years ago.

"Harry mate, who is that?" When he turned around, he paled. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"I came here to see you for your wedding." she said simply, yet nervously. Ron laughed.

"Yeah Hermione. If I remember correctly, you _stopped_ our wedding." he said. Hermione looked at him and nodded.

"You're right. I did." was all she could say. "I _cannot_ begin to make up for my running away. But- I can explain."

"There is no need. I don't want to hear it. Its just like you to sabotage something perfectly good."

"I deserved th-"

"You're damn right you deserved that!"

"There is nothing that I can do or say that'll make up for my actions; I know that. But- I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you, whether you marry Lavender or not." she said gravely. Ron looked at her skeptically.

"There is nothing that you can do for me, Hermione. She, unlike you, actually gives a damn about me. You left me at the alter, Hermione." The words shot an arrow right through Hermione's heart. The tears welled in her eyes, but she nodded.

"You're right. I did a terrible thing, Ron. And… I wish to God that I could take it back, but I can't. And I know that even if I apologize a million times, I will never be able to mend what I've done. I could make a pathetic endeavor and attempt to say that I'm sorry, but that wouldn't be worth anything. And, I have no idea what to say, Ron- I don't. I just- I never imagined that you would be able to marry someone, unless that someone was me. And- I know that I have some nerve, but- I'm sorry. I do still love you, Ron. I just wanted to tell you that." Ron nodded.

"Well, that doesn't mean anything now, does it?" he asked, as he pretended to fix his appearance in the mirror. Hermione nodded.

"Um… good luck and goodbye." she said, before she walked out the door.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	2. You Should've Thought About That

"Oi, mate. Why don't you just forgive her?" asked Harry, as he and Ron sat in the Three Broomsticks. Ron was already on his fourth shot of Firewhiskey.

"And who are you with again, Harry?" he asked scornfully. Harry looked at him.

"I'm not with anyone." he said, nodding. "That's right. I'm all alone. The one person that I had, is now dating someone else… and I'm miserable."

"Exactly." Ron said, before he took another shot. "Now, I have Lavender. She's beautiful, she's sweet, she's popular, and my family likes her."

"Okay, mate. I have no idea what to say to you right now."

"Don't say anything." slurred Ron. Harry looked at him again, then sighed.

"Maybe you should slow down on the Firewhiskey." he suggested. "You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"No. You're definitely drunk." said a soft voice. Harry looked up and the voice was attached to a small redhead. When Harry saw her, he smiled. "Hey Harry."

"H-hi, Gin." Harry responded hoarsely. His eyes widened when he saw who walked over and stood next to her. Hermione was standing next to Ginny. "Hey, Hermione." As soon as Hermione's name was uttered, Ron shot up and looked at her. His look hardened, then he walked out of the bar with the bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. Hermione walked out after him.

"Ron!" she yelled. Ron whipped around and looked at her.

"You're calling me? I wasn't aware that I was that important." he spat.

"You didn't want to marry me." Hermione said. Ron looked at her. "You didn't even want to propose, Ron."

"Who said that?" Hermione looked at him pointedly.

"The only reason that we were supposed to get married was because of that law. You make it seem like it's such a horrible thing; me stopping you from doing something that you were going to regret. What was so terrible about what I did Ron?"

"I never said that I didn't want to marry you! I never even acted like it was because of the law!" yelled Ron.

"But it was!" replied Hermione.

"It was _never_ about that law! The law just made me do it sooner." Ron said quietly.

"Ron, please-" Hermione started.

"No. Even so, I still don't get how you could think that of me."

"Ron, don't do this."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because I love you." Hermione said softly.

"You should've thought about that before." he said before he disapparated.

REVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIEW

REVIEWREVIE

REVIEWREVIREVIEWREVREVIEWREREVIEWRREVIEWREVIEWREVIEREVIREVRER


	3. A Piece of the Lost Puzzle

"Whoa, that's big news to handle." Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"Tell me about it- she's gonna kill me for telling you." she said.

"Well- if she starts throwing spells, I'll protect you." Harry said in a blatant flirtatious manner. Ginny gave an involuntary giggle, then reddened slightly. Harry chuckled at the sight, then calmed down, once Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Do you _enjoy_ still being able to make me blush?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her, then smirked slightly as he nodded.

"Yeah." he said. "Especially since I doubt that Colin Creevy has ever had the affect on you."

"Well, he'll never have another chance, since I caught my 'best friend' riding him like Seabiscuit on our anniversary." Harry's face dropped.

"Oi, Gin- I'm _really_ sorry." Ginny laughed.

"No worries. Especially since I just had to _remind_ myself to be pissed. Guys like him come a dime a dozen, and friends like her come a quarter a quart. If you don't give it to them, they'll find it from somewhere else… but- I don't respond very well to that, having six brothers and all. _And_…I'm setting my sights on better merchandise." she said, as she smiled at Harry. Harry raised both of his eyebrows.

"Whoa… is the young Weasley flirting with me?"

"I'm _twenty one_… a year younger than you. And you sure think a lot of yourself, don't you?" Ginny said. "I was talking about that nice piece of man candy." Harry playfully glared at Ginny, before she leaned across the table, and gave him a light peck on the lips. When she pulled back, it was Harry's turn to blush. Ginny smirked, then got up and walked out of the bar.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

After Ron left, Hermione stood in Diagon Alley staring into space. Finally, Ginny walked out of the bar with a huge smile on her face, that faded once she saw Hermione's.

"Ron's just being a prat." Ginny said, as she sat down next to Hermione. They were sitting on a bench in Diagon Alley. Hermione shook her head.

"No, he isn't. I should've told him… about everything." she said.

"So, he still doesn't know?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up at Harry's head, which was floating on air.

"You told him?" she asked Gin. Ginny shrugged.

"He pried it out of me." she said. Hermione got up.

"I have to go check on him anyway." she said. But before she could disapparate, Harry and Ginny grabbed onto her arms, and she carried them with her. They all landed in a homey apartment that smelled like baked cinnamon. Hermione walked through the archway, into a warm living room with a teenage girl holding a little boy. The little boy had auburn mahogany hair, and dark brown eyes. When he saw Hermione, his face lit up and he jumped out of the teens lap.

"Mommy!" he yelled in a childish voice, as he ran and hugged her leg. Hermione chuckled, and bent down to pick him up.

"Honey." she said through her chuckling, as she sat down in a big chair, with him in her lap. "How is my little Ronniekins?" The little boy beamed up at his mother, before Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." he said.

"But- he just ate." said Amanda. This caused Hermione, Harry and Ginny to laugh. Ronny sure was his father's son.


	4. The Truth Hurts

Oi- headache. Hermione's eyes opened, and she felt a warm muscular body next to her own. She immediately jumped back. After not having slept next to anyone but her son in the past few years, a muscular body shocks a girl, you know? As soon as Hermione moved, she saw a shaggy yet groomed mass of red hair on her pillow. Hermione literally had to keep herself from screaming, as the previous night flooded her mind.

Previous night…

_"Ginny, I refuse to leave my son overnight." Hermione said. Ginny shook her head._

"_Why are you being so stubborn, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged._

"_He's my baby. I can't leave him with Amanda… she's a teenager who has a boyfriend. I don't want her doing it in my house the moment I'm gone." Hermione said. Ginny and Harry laughed._

"_Fine." Ginny said._

"_Fine?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded._

"_Fine." she said. "C'mon, Harry. Lets go out." And with that, Ginny took Harry's hand and disapparated. Hermione sighed, and sat by a sleeping Ronny's bed. She watched the rhythmic breathing of her son. The weird purring noise that he made, and the way he sucked his thumb. Even with mahogany hair, and brown eyes, he was the splitting image of his father. To the day, looking at her son seemed to break Hermione's heart. All of this was enough for her to break out his baby book. Hermione waved her wand and the baby album whizzed through the air and landed on her lap. Hermione looked through the album, and went over pictures of him in the nursery. She looked at pictures of him and his grandparents. She was halfway through the thick album, when she heard a '_pop_'. Hermione hadn't dueled or really used magic since she left that world. The first thing that she did was draw a _harmcircle_ around Ronny's bed. As soon as she was done doing that, she stood in front of the door. The door opened slowly, and Hermione held her wand out in a threatening position. When the door finally opened, she almost stunned two redheads and a black haired Harry. _

_"Merlin, you scared me half to death." Hermione said in a harsh whisper. Instead of them walking in, she pushed out the door. "What are you doing here?"_

"_What the bloody hell am I doing here?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny. The two looked at Hermione._

"_You said that you'd do it, when he was calm enough." Ginny said. "So… do it." Hermione glared at them._

"_Then goodbye. Can you give us some privacy, please?" she asked. Harry and Ginny shrugged then disapparated. Hermione looked at Ron and sighed. "Um- would you like some tea- anything?"_

"_No." Ron said deadpan. "Look- can we…?"_

"_Sure." Hermione said, as she nodded. She looked at him, before she sat down on the couch. "You can have a seat, if you wish." Ron sat in the chair, adjacent to the couch that Hermione sat in._

"_I have a schedule. The wedding is in two days… there's a lot to be done."_

"_Right, right- I wouldn't want to keep you." Hermione said, as she lightly tapped her knee. "Look- I… there are a lot of things that I want to say to you. And- I have no idea where to begin. I'm just- I wish to apologize for any negative outcomes of my choice, and… I want you to know that my choice had nothing to do with you. I just- it was all me. I didn't leave because I didn't love you enough- or because I didn't want to marry you- I left, becau-"_

"_Hermione, I don't care. I have no interest in you pathetic excuses. I have things to do." Ron said, as he started to get up._

"_Is what I did so bad?" Hermione asked softly. Ron looked at her with an unreadable expression heavily drawn on his face. "If-if you're so happy with Lavender… was my choice the wrong one? If you believe Lavender is the one, then why aren't you happier that I left?"_

"_Alright, Hermione. Why did you leave?" Ron asked calmly, as he sat back down. Hermione looked at him._

"_I didn't know who I was." she said. Ron gave her another look. "I-I needed to be alone. Its… a bad reason, but- but it's the only one that I have. And it's the reason that I left."_

"_You wanted to be alone." Ron said mockingly._

"_I _needed_ to be alone." Hermione amended. "I went from my parents house, to Hogwarts, back home, to living with you. And I loved it all- but… I had no idea who I was."_

"_You didn't know who you were? This is the stupidest-"_

"_Why is it stupid, Ron? You got your own place when you left Hogwarts. I had to take care of my father… I had no clue who I was. I lived my life as _Hermione Grangeroverachiever_. I followed the rules, I played fair, I didn't swear, and I didn't lie. And that's just how I was raised… but- with you, I started to be adventurous. You taught me to play Quidditch, you- we… you and I had so many adventures after Voldemort was defeated. And… all of my teenage years- I lived them in fear… in- I lived them in… we were going to get _married_. I was only eighteen-"_

"_Hermione, what- what are you saying? Are you saying that you wanted to live your life on the edge?" Ron mocked. Hermione gave a long sigh, and placed the baby album on his lap. "What the bloody hell is this?"_

"_Can you just look at it?" Hermione asked tiredly. "I can't- I just-"_

"_What?" Ron mused, as he looked at the pictures. "Who- Hermione, who is this?"_

"_Its my son. His name is Ronald, Ronald."_

"_Hermione, what are you trying to tell me?"_

"_That's we have a son." Ron took a deep breath, then his brows knit together._

"_If you think that parading your son around is going to inspire sympathy-"_

"_Hold on! Hold on, just a minute!" Hermione yelled dangerously. "You can say whatever you want about me- this is _our_ problem, _I_ left you, _I_ wronged you- _nothim_. So- if you think that I'll let you say whatever you want about my son- like you do with me, you are _very_ wrong. And if you think that I'm telling you this, in an attempt to ask you for something, you're even more wrong. And if you think this is to get you back, you're extremely wrong. Last thing, if you think that I'm looking for your sympathy, as you call it- then you really _did_ need me to think for you, and you're not as smart as I thought you were. And- if I remember correctly, Ronald- I didn't get pregnant by myself-"_

"_Yeah, but you did think that the responsibility for him was your own. So- I guess you might as well have. You say that like I wouldn't've taken care of him, Hermione."_

"_Well I guess we'll never know." Hermione said coldly, as she stood up. "Ronald, I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I don't matter. I get that I hurt you, I really do get it- but… I never expected you to act so cruelly."_

"_What did you expect me to say, Hermione?! In one day, you come back and tell me that I have a child! What the hell, Hermione?!! I'm getting married-"_

"_I'm sick of you and your damn wedding, Ronald!" _

"_Mommy!!" It was evident that Hermione and Ron's yelling was too loud, because a moment later, Ronny was walking out of his room with his teddy bear tucked under his arm, and his blanket in his hand. He looked cranky and sick. "Mommy!" he cried. Hermione walked to him and picked him up. _

"_Aw honey, what are you doing up?" she said, as she held him. _

"_Who's he?" Ronny asked, as he pointed at Ron._

"_He was just leaving, honey." Hermione said. She set Ronny on the couch and walked to the door, opening it._

"_Hermione… I-I don't know what to say." Ron said, as he walked to her._

"_How about '_Goodbye_'?" _

"_Hermione- I don't want to walk out on my little boy. I- he looks just like you." Ron whispered, as he looked at the couch._

"_Ron, don't do this and let him down." Hermione said, as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I-I can't afford to let him down. I-I can't afford to-I can't. I- we can't afford to screw up again. Not with him involved. I mean- we've messed up enough." Ron nodded._

"_I won't." he said, as he timidly walked over the threshold._

_O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o_

_After Ronnie fell asleep, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch in an awkward silence. _

"_Do you want something to drink?" asked Hermione. Ron looked at her and shook his head._

"_How is this going to work, Hermione?" he asked. "Will I get to keep him for a weekend- will I get to do anything?"_

"_I don't know how its supposed to work, Ronald. I just know that… anytime we screw up, its going to affect that little boy. So lets not screw up. There's too much riding on this. Its too big a risk."_

"_How about him getting to know Lavender?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him._

"_Is that really a good idea? I mean- introducing him to you, Harry and Ginny in one day is confusing enough." she said. "Maybe we should give him some time, and let him know that it'll go slowly." Ron nodded slowly, and stared ahead of himself. Hermione was almost imitating his actions, as she stared ahead of herself and bit her lip nervously. _

"_Um- I should get going now." Ron said, as he started to get up. Hermione nodded, and walked him to the door. "I-I'm getting married in two days." Hermione nodded._

"_Congratulations." she said. "I'm sure you'll be very happy." Ron nodded and walked out the door. As soon as she shut the door behind him, Hermione let a tear trail down her cheek. Not more than a second later, the door knocked, then barged open. Before Hermione could say anything, Ron's lips crashed down on hers as he pulled her body as close to as humanly possible. Hermione pulled back when she could no longer breathe, and not a second sooner that she had to. Without saying any words, Hermione started to lift Ron's shirt above his head. The redheaded man decided to follow her lead, and strip her of all that stood between their two impassioned bodies. Naturally their actions led them to her bedroom, in one of the sweetest nights since their last night together._

How did I do? I have to say it wasn't my best work. Anyway- tell me what you think, and I'll do my best t answer any questions, comments, concerns.


End file.
